A Series of Unfortunate Imprints: Book 1
by DoneDiedLastYear
Summary: Shes left unwanted at birth by her father.What happens when shes sent to get to know him and her half-brother Sam? How will she cope with leaving everything and everyone she knows? How will a wolf help her when tragedy strikes?M FOR A REASON! Sequel up!
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

(A/N Okay, so, I'm writing this… well, when I should be writing Pressured and Trapped… and, I'm still writing it… but, I started writing this when someone asked me if I would ever consider writing a Twilight fanfic… so, here it is. And, I'm not taking away my time by writing this… I write this in school when I can't write Pressured and Trapped… so… DON'T KILL ME!)

POV: Unknown (You'll find out in due time)

NO

NO

NO

This cannot be happening.

Of course it can.

All because I turn into a mother fucking wolf.

Dumbass mother fucking bitch.

Okay, now that that's out of my system.

I sighed and started to follow that fine piece of…

WAIT!  
NO!

And I ran. Ran as far as I could, as fast as I could.

(A/N... Watcha think? Any guesses on who it is? Are you appalled by the language? Haha... why is this wolf so angry? You'll find out :))


	2. Chapter 1: Pizza

(A/N Okay, I want to get a few things straight before we begin. This is NOT following the books. I don't care that they don't either! I didn't like the way the books went, they were far to cliché, among other things. They just didn't work. So, this is how I believe it should have gone. Some things stay the same. I'm not all that imaginative… So, I stuck with some of the original ideas.

Next order of business: This is actually based off of friends of mine. I intend for this to be a long story, that will lead to another story… so on, so forth. There should be six when I finish… yeah, I know, that's a lot to assume…

Next order of business: (yeah, yeah, I know, I talk a lot) I would actually like to consider this a filler… who would've thought chapter one would be a filler? But, honestly, nothing terribly interesting happens. Of course, it's necessary, and apparently it's funny to!

Next order of business: Okay, this story wouldn't be possible without two people! My besties, Athena and Maysie! Athena for giving her input *she is Jinx!* and Maysie for helping me plan out a LOT of the upcoming stuff! Including how to transition into the next stories, yada, yada, yada.

Next order of business: Also, big, big thanks to my awesome beta **immortaldreaming** who doesn't even like Twilight, but she thinks I'm awesome so she agreed to beta! Luvzz you!

Okay, I'm done rambling now!

**IF IT SAYS ANYWHERE IN THIS CHAPTER THAT SHE IS SEVENTEEN, SHE ISN'T… NOT YET AT LEAST! THAT WAS MY MISTAKE!**)

Disclaimer:

Sam: haha

Me: *pouts* that's mean, I wish I owned you! You wouldn't be able to get away with that kind of thing.

Sam: But, you don't own me, or anything Twilight related for that matter!

Me: I know.

**Chapter 1: Pizza!**

I breathed in, trying to stay calm.

I'm here and I'm staying. I'm not going back.

If only I was.

No, I have to be strong, besides, I'm just moving, I'm not dying.

I'll live.

This may not be the most comfortable place, it may not be the driest place, or the sunniest, but I now live here, and I'll have to accept it.

I miss Texas.

The instability of the weather, the humidity, I miss it all.

I know my feelings may seem crazy to others, after all, I like the humidity. I like how one day it's raining and hailing; a full blown thunderstorm, and the next, it's sunny.

I love Texas.

But, nooo… I can't stay there. It's not my fault that my real dad comes along, seventeen years into my life. Why did my mom have to send me up here to "get to know him"?

I don't want to know that man.

And, as if him coming back into my life isn't enough, I also find out he has a son four years older than me.

I had a half-brother.

I hadn't met him, as a matter of fact, the only thing I know about him is that his name is Sam. A lot of information, huh?

But, that's who's coming to pick me up.

Yup, my dearest dad is already shirking on responsibilities. Isn't that just about right?

I stood outside of the terminal, just waiting. I had never talking to Sam and I have no idea what he looks like.

Hell, he might not even show up.

I glanced around, spotting a bench. Huh, I might as well get comfortable of, as comfortable as possible anyways.

I must have been more tired than I thought, after sitting down, the next think I knew, there was a gentle hand shaking me awake.

My eyes opened slowly.

I practically jumped out of my skin. There was a mountain of a man leaning over me, a worried expression on his face.

"Jinx?"

"Yes if you're Sam, no if you're a pervert." I answered, not able to stop myself.

He chuckled, "Well then, in that case, nice to meet you Jinx."

I blanched, holy shit! How can this be Sam?

This man is huge. Seriously! He has to be a body builder. This is ridiculous, there's no way in hell I can be related to him!

Nope, I don't believe it.

Oh well.

"Can we go then?" I asked brightly.

He chuckled quietly, "Awfully trusting, now aren't we?" He teased.

"Who says I trust you? I just want out of this mist."

He stared, "Well then, let's get you out of this mist." He stated uncertainly.

"Okay." Hmm… any other ways I can freak Big Guy out? Maybe if I start calling him "Big Guy"?

Maybe I can make polite conversation…

"So, how is dearest father?" I asked, disdain evident.

"Irresponsible and ass-like as ever." He replied.

"Nice to know he's doing so well."

"Yeah. Speaking of, he wants you to stay with me and my fiancé; he doesn't want you, his words, 'cramping his style'"

I arched an eyebrow. I guess. Wait, what style? Whatever.

"Fiancé?"

"Yeah, her name's Emily, she's excited to meet you."

"Okay, brother's fiancée Emily, anyone else to add to the list of people to meet?"

"Yup," he responded, a sparkle in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have a lot of friends; they all want to meet you."

"Great," I said, mock enthusiasm heavy in my voice.

"Sarcastic much?" He questioned, a laugh in his voice.

"Nope, not at all."

We were driving deeper and deeper into the wilderness. I felt increasingly uncomfortable.

I grew up in the city; I would describe myself as a city girl, through and through. Well, a city girl that knew her way around in the wilderness, but I was still more comfortable on pavement.

Sam noticed my discomfort, "From the city?" he asked lightly.

"Umm, yeah, I grew up in the city but we moved when I was thirteen."

"Where'd you move to?"

"A small town south of the Fort Worth-Dallas Metroplex."

"Named…"

"Blum," I said quickly.

"Blum?"

"Yeah, Blum, containing a total 450 people! Huge, right?"

"Haha, yup."

We fell into silence, awkward silence.

"So… what kind of stuff are you into?"

"Reading, writing, being boring."

"Sounds fun."

"I know right…"

"Is that it? No… sports, maybe?"

"Haha, you wouldn't be so lucky. I'll watch sports to a point but not really."

"Awe… that's disappointing."

"I'll have to get Jeeves up here; she can talk sports with the best of them."

"Jeeves? Like the butler?" He questioned, a confuse look on his face.

"That's what she asked when I called her that, I still don't know who Jeeves the Butler is." I

replied casually.

He stared at me as though I was the plague.

What?

"You…?" He trailed off, clearly surprised.

"Again, her reaction."

He still had a funny look on his face.

"So, who is Jeeves anyway?" He asked.

"One of my best friends in the whole world." I said, missing her more and more every second.

"When did you meet her?"

"Fifth grade."

"And you're a junior now?"

"Yeah, we went to the same school until eighth grade, that's when I moved to Blum."

"Where did you live before that?"

"Fort Worth."

"That's by Dallas, right?"

"Yup," I answered; a weird tone in my voice that he caught easily.

He cocked an eyebrow, inviting me to tell him why that tone was used.

"I don't like Fort Worth always being known because it's by Dallas. I all technical senses, it should be more well known, but Dallas is bigger and has three pro sports teams, so it's more well-known."

"Why should Fort Worth be more well-known?"

"Historically speaking, it should be more well-known. It's older, it has more historic sites, and it has the most well-known historic sites."

He smirked, "I've never heard of any of them."

I rolled my eyes, "Shocking, truly shocking."

"Uh oh, sarcasm has returned." He retorted quickly.

Okay, yeah, I'm starting to believe that we're related.

He must have been on a similar thought path because just then he said, "we think alike…"

"That we do Sherlock, good observation skills." I said quickly, not missing a beat.

He chuckled, "Like I said."

Apparently right then is when something dawned on him.

**(A/N I wonder how many of you noticed this? I didn't even realize it was different based on state and city until I started researching it.)**

"You're a junior?"

"Didn't you already ask me that question?"

"Won't you be seventeen this year?"

"Yes."

"So why are you a junior, shouldn't you be a senior?"

Explanations, explanations… so annoying.

"In Texas, if your birthday's after September first, you have to wait for the next school year."

"So your birthday's after September first?"

"Yup, September second."

"That's unfair."

"I agree, but I wouldn't have met those dorks I call friends if it was fair, so I'm good."

"Silver lining…"

Gosh this is a long car ride. How far away is La Push anyway?

Then I noticed Sam as he seemed to release tension. Tension I hadn't noticed before, but now, as his shoulders relaxed and a bigger smile graced his face; I could hardly believe I hadn't noticed it before.

His smile got bigger, "We're here."

Finally, I was getting antsy.

Before I could do anything, there was a large blur and my door swung open. I was pulled into an incredibly warm hug.

"Umm…"

"I'm Jared!" He said, pulling back. "Look Sam! Our little sister is so cute!"

"Our?" I questioned.

"This is my friend Jared, ignore him, he's strange."

Jared pouted.

"I can tell."

"Hey! That's no way to talk to me little sis! It's one thing for Sam to be mean to me, but if you're mean to me, my heart might break."

"Well then, I guess your heart's gonna break."

He fell to the ground clutching his chest.

I had to laugh at his theatrics.

Sam walked to me "Earlier you said 'one of' your best friends, how many do you have?"

"Three, Jeeves, Dale, and Will."

"One girl, two guys?"

"Nope, all girls. Those are their nicknames, mine's Jack."

"Why do you all have guy nicknames?" Jared chimed in.

"I don't know… it just caught on. I called my best friend Jeverance, Jeeves, and eventually she said Jack. Then Delanee and Seawillow showed up and we came up with Dale and Will. Of course, we call Jeeves, Jayman most of the time… well, to her face anyway."

Jared stared, "Those are some fucked up names."

"Yeah, the four people with the weirdest names became best friends, doesn't that work out just perfect?"

"And you're all apparently weird, going by, what was it, Jack, Will, Dale, and Jayman?"

"We're weird for more reasons than that…"

_I'm a jelly bear, cuz I'm a gummy bear. I'm a movin' groovin' jammin' singin' gummy bear._

I pulled out my phone, Jared and Sam stared at it like it was going to eat them. Dorks.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_JACK!" _I heard three voices chorus from the other end of the line.

"Loud enough guys? Really?"

"_NO!"_ The three screamed back, what weirdos!

Sam and Jared started laughing, apparently they had heard my dorks!

Might as well make it easier for them to hear.

"Guys, I'm putting it on speaker phone."

"_OKAY!" _They yelled. What's with all this yelling in unison crap?

"_Who's laughing?"_ A giggling voice demanded, Dale.

"Hey Dale! It's my brother and his friend, they think you guys are funny I guess."

"_Are they hot?"_ Dale questioned.

She would ask that too.

This made them laugh harder.

"_Nice to know we're entertaining them… eww! Jeeves! You think wrong!"_

"Wait I don't get it…" Sometimes they find humor in things that don't seem all that funny to me.

I could hear Dale giggling like mad.

"_Jack, I miss you and all but I have to get away from these two, I'm out. Bye!" _

"Awe, okay! Bye Will."

Dale was still giggling.

Then I heard that voice that was forever engrained in my memory. I don't know why, I just couldn't get Jeeves' voice out of my memory. I LOVE her accent.

"_Oh wow Dale, no more talking; I mistake everything that you say. Jack, I miss you! It's not the same not having you at the track to cheer me on! Now it's only Will! And she doesn't cheer, she's so bland. And Dale won't go; she doesn't want to get dirty. Dumbass. Oh, and how many times have I told you that if you don't get one of our jokes, don't ask about it?"_

Jeeves doesn't talk much, but when she gets going, she doesn't stop until she runs out of things to say or she forgets what she was saying.

"Like a million times." I replied, still curious to what they were saying.

A sigh and some incomprehensible grumbling, I was still curious.

"Wait… Jack is prude?" Jared questioned, staring at the phone.

Prude?

"_Very."_ Jeeves replied.

Jared busted out laughing.

"What's prude?"

Jared laughed harder.

Sam stared, "that's nothing to laugh at Jared, and it's actually a very admirable and rare quality nowadays."

Jared stared incredulously as Sam.

Dale busted out laughing… she's going to be giggling for the next hour!

Jeeves said, _"You must be big brother."_

He raised an eyebrow, "how could you tell that?"

"_Someone I don't know, standing up for Jack, while the other idiot is laughing and making fun. See my reasoning?"_

He had an incredulous look on his face.

"She's the logical one out of all of us." I explained.

"_Eeek."_ Dale?

"_Jack, we gotta go… talk to ya later, kay?"_ Jeeves said quickly.

"Why?"

"_Not now."_

"Kay, bye."

"_Buh bye."_

"_Eeek!"_ What the heck?

Then the conversation ended, the phone was hung up. I felt the coldness I was getting used to, creeping back up on me.

God I miss them.

Whatever.

"So," I began, looking back at Sam, "Where is this fiancée you are so eager to introduce me to?"

It was Jared that answered, "Her and my girlfriend Kim had to go help Emily's friend up on the Makah Rez. They should be back soon."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Jared said.

We both looked at Sam expectantly.

"Let's order pizza." He said.

Of course, don't men automatically think pizza? Man, I want pizza… but I want to be difficult.

"I don't like pizza."

They stared at me in shock.

"Close your mouths, you'll start collecting flies."

"You don't like pizza?" Jared asked me in shock.

"Nope." What a lie.

"Well, we'll have to think of something else." Sam amended.

"Chinese?" I want pizza.

Jared looked at Sam "We could take her to that Chinese buffet in Port Angeles." He suggested.

"We're banned from there." Sam reminded him, a small smile playing on his lips.

They were banned from a buffet? Okay then…

"Oh yeah. There's a Chinese restaurant somewhere isn't there?"

"Yeah, I bet we could find it."

"Wanna invite the guys?"

"No, Jared, I think you being here is company enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He directed his next words to me, "How about me and Jared take your stuff to your room and then we can go down to Port Angeles and get some Chinese?"

I'd rather have pizza.

"Yeah, sounds good." I answered nonchalantly.

PIZZA!

-They Drive To Port Angeles- *conversations take place* *Jinx still wants pizza* *blahblahblah*

"Table for three?"

I glanced up, coming out of my reverie to see a happy little blond standing there eyeing Jared for all he was worth.

Sad part? He doesn't even seem to notice.

"Yes please." Sam answered.

She looked Jared up and down, he _still_ didn't notice.

He _is_ strange!

She took us back to a booth, "We don't have any tables for just three people, and, with a booth, others have room if you invite them to join you." she explained, still googley eyed over Jared.

And he still didn't notice.

She walked away, a disappointed look on her face. When she was out of hearing distance Sam and myself busted our laughing. Jared looked at us like he was sitting with a group of mentally handicapped people and just now realized it.

We laughed harder.

This got us some disapproving and annoyed looks from other patrons.

Oh well.

"What's so funny?"

"She was so totally checking you out!" I answered, laughter receding into giggles.

"Oh." He looked surprised.

Dumbass.

We ate our meal, passing jokes around. It didn't take me long to realize how much of a cut up Jared was.

I felt oddly comfortable around these two. I wasn't a very trusting person, I was even shy to an extent… so why am I so comfortable around these two?

After we had eaten and paid (Jared actually convinced the waitress to lower the bill), I had to confess something.

"I want pizza."

"I thought you didn't like pizza." Sam said.

"I don't, I _LOVE _pizza."

"Then why did we have to take you all the way out here to get you freaking Chinese food?" Jared questioned.

I smiled.

"I felt like abusing my little sister powers?" I suggested, getting into the back seat of Sam's car.

Sam and Jared were both staring dumbstruck at me closed door.

I opened the door, "Hello, we ever gonna leave?"

Sam silently walked to the driver's side while Jared got in the passenger's side.

-Drive Back To La Push-

When we get back to Sam's house, my house now, I guess, Jared jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Emily and Kim are here." Sam explained.

"Oh."

"You ready to meet more people?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

(A/N Haha… read that last line alone… Yeah, I didn't see that until I was emailing something to my bestie Ana (Will) and I told her that was the last line. I didn't notice! I swear… but there will probably be a lot more that I do notice… or write intentionally. Just Saying. Umm…

Oh, I wanted to do a quick thanks to everyone who is letting me base a character off of them! Y'all probably won't recognize some of the characters… they'll be introduced in later chapters or stories.

Thanks to:

Athena! *Jinx*

Maysie! *Dale*

Ana! *Will*

Marlee! *Zane*

Sarah! -me- *Jayman*

Dylan! *Bailen*

Duncan! *Mark*

Okay, that's it… I think… I hope I didn't forget anybody…

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 2: Colorful

(A/N Guess what? I'm really sorry! I would've updated before but my computer is being seriously stupid! My account got a virus and I couldn't get to any of my files! But, today a guy from school told me how to just delete the account and save the files… long story short, I have the files *unfortunately, they're all Read-Only files, but I got it under control* and the virus is gone… If I wasn't so lazy I probably could've figured it out on my own… but… I'm lazy.)

Disclaimer:

Jared: Can I make a joke about it?

Me: A joke about what?

Jared: What do you think?

Me: I don't know you dumbass… I don't think.

Jared: THAT YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Me: I hate you; I was trying to forget that.

Jared: Oh well.

Chapter 2: Colorful

Oh God, I'm nervous. Why am I nervous?

It's my half-brother's fiancée and my self-proclaimed brother's girlfriend.

Why am I freaking out?

Oh, I know, because I'm a freaking retard. That's why.

I followed tentatively behind Sam, my heart beating a mile a minute.

_We are the lazy generation; they call us social mutations why? You can get struck dead and die! Nothing we do ever seems to matter, like a WORD on a silver platter shines. Yeah, you know just where we stand- Stand up and shout, we won't be there for you._

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, have you seen Jeeves-es-es-es-es umm… wait… what were you looking for Jayman?"_

I sigh, all of my tension gone. Way to time things Will.

Sam looked back at me curiously.

"Sorry" I mouthed.

He shook his head, saying that there's no reason to apologize.

There were some quick words spoken on the other line in a language I can't understand. I hate when Jayman does that… just because she and Will speak Gaelic… I never know what they're saying.

"_She can't find her blue fire suit."_

"The one for the restrictor mini's?"

A flurry of unknown words, an answer in the same way.

"_Yup,"_ Will said, _"where'd you see it last?"_

"Umm… in Braden's truck."

"_Shit,"_ Jeeves said.

**(A/N Just in case I'm confusing people, Jayman and Jeeves are the same person.)**

"Do you have me on speaker phone?"

"_Oh, yeah, I would have told you but I forgot the code word and saying 'speaker phone' just isn't this same."_ Will responded.

"_Apple__"_ Jeeves and I said at the same time.

"_Huh?"_

"Apple is the code word for speaker phone." I explained.

Sam looked at me like I was crazy. Well, I am, but accusing me of such things is just downright rude.

Whatever.

"So, do you remember leaving it in Braden's truck?" I asked, changing the topic back.

"_Yup,"_ Jeeves answered, _"And I need it, but he's all the way up in Mansfield. Shit!"_

"I bet you could make it there and back in an hour the way you drive!" I said.

Jeeves has one of the heaviest foots.

Seriously, you don't know the definition of "lead foot" until you drive in a car with this girl.

She's never been caught either! The one time I braved it up enough to speed, I was pulled over.

She's never had a ticket.

Makes me mad.

"_Haha funny, well, we'll go now… Byez, Byez."_ Will and her weirdness.

She's one of the strangest cookies I've ever met.

"Bye."

"_Buh Bye, Jack."_

"Bye Jayman."

Dial tone.

"Are they always near each other?" Sam asked.

"Jeeves' dad died and her mom spend all her time gambling in Oklahoma so she lives alone.

Then Will's parents died, so Jeeves let her move in."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, let's go meet these girls."

"Yeah." Great. The nerves are coming back.

We started heading towards the kitchen again.

We walked in, and Sam made his way over to the woman standing at the counter.

I watched as she stared at him with loving devotion and he stared at her in the same way.

Just then, Jared stood up from the table and made his way to me, with a girl about my age and height, trailing behind.

"Jack, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Kim." He said, pulling Kim in front of him.

I slapped a smile on my face and held out my hand, "Nice to meet you Kim."

She stared at my extended arm curiously. What? Do they not shake hands up here?

Then she got the hint, "I'm glad you're finally here, we've all been excited. The guys wouldn't shut up about it. It'll be nice to have another girl around." She said, shaking my hand.

She seems kind of like Jeeves, shy at first, and then won't shut up.

"And this is my fiancée Emily." Sam said, bringing Emily over.

I smiled, extending my arm yet again.

"Nice to finally meet you." she said, shaking my hand.

That's when I noticed her face. It was incredibly beautiful, but that's not what caught my eye.

She had three long scars down the right side of her face.

Just like Dale had.

Dale had been attacked by a wolf when she was eight. The only difference was that Dale's scars were on her left arm.

**(A/N I know you won't care in the least, and it makes no difference to you, but I thought I should mention that I'm now writing in blue pen. **

**Okay, so you now think I'm crazy but, I am, so I don't care what you think.)**

Jared and Sam dismissed themselves to give us girls a little time alone.

They just wanted to watch the baseball game that was starting.

We talked and chatted, they were both very friendly people.

After about thirty minutes, I got up enough courage to ask Emily.

"Emily, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm curious, were you attacked by a wolf?"

She stared at me in shock, recovering quickly.

"A bear, actually. And no, I don't mind you asking. Umm… why did you assume it was a wolf?"

"My friend Dale was attacked by a wolf, and her scars look almost identical."

"Oh." Emily seemed lost in thought.

When Emily finished cooking, she had us fix plates, then called Jared and Sam.

I must admit, watching those two eat is hilarious.

They eat like it's their first and last meal and it's the one they always thought they could only dream about.

Emily's cooking was indeed amazing, but they seemed a little over the top.

After dinner, Jared and Kim left and Sam and Emily decided to show me my room.

I walked in and looked around.

Not small, not large. A queen bed along the wall to the right. All the furniture was black, while all the fabrics were purple.

The walls were each a different color, red, blue, green, and yellow.

The ceiling was white as well as the carpet.

It was perfect.

"Your mom called up and said you like colorful, so I designed this." Emily said.

"I love it! Thank you!" I exclaimed; turning and hugging both Sam and Emily in turn.

They left me to get situated. I lay down on the bed.

_This is home now._ The thought made me smile.

(A/N So… wataya think? Is it worth continuing? Cuz I'm going to keep writing it either way… I just want to know your opinion…. so… umm… REVIEW! Thanks!

Also, I don't know if my beta is MIA or not… so I have to email her and hope that she replies, but I'm also gonna email my bestie Ana and have her go over it, so… I don't know when it'll be uploaded, but it's written.)


	4. Chapter 3: Oompa Loompa!

(A/N Okay… I have nothing to say. :( I know… a real shocker, right?

Enjoy)

Disclaimer:

Me: I. Don't. Own. Twilight.

Jared: I Do!

Me: No you don't…

Jared: Are you sure about that? How do you REALLY know?

Me: Oh. My. God. I've been mind-fucked… and by a fictional character nonetheless.

Jared: Who are you calling fictional?

Me: You…

Jared: …

**Chapter 3: Oompa Loompa?**

Sam smiled at me sympathetically.

Hell, he was smiling at me empathetically.

He knows what I'm going through; this is his bastard of a father too.

I woke up this morning to the smell of food.

Mmm… and boy did it smell good.

I went into the kitchen to see food galore. Emily explained that in a little while the guys would be coming by.

I thought that meant I would get to meet them.

I was wrong.

It really meant Sam was going to rush me so we could get out of the house before they show up.

This confused me.

Then Sam explained that I had to go meet our… father.

The bastard.

And that's how I got here, leaning against Sam's car, outside of… his… house.

Sam was trying to convince me to get it over with; besides, it's rude to make the man wait.

Well, fuck him. I don't really give a shit. He made me wait seventeen fucking years; he can wait an extra five damn minutes.

"I don't want to meet him Sam. He's a lousy son of bitch that doesn't deserve one ounce of respect." I exclaimed.

"I know that, and believe me, I feel the same way. After today, you won't be forced to speak one civil word to the man. Today, all I ask, is you say 'Hello', deal?" He asked calmly.

"Fine, I can handle 'Hello'… if I get to cuss him out afterwards."

"I would encourage foul language. I can give you phrases too! I've been thinking some up for a while."

"Oh, I think I have plenty but, feel free to join in."

"I might have to take you up on that."

I smiled.

He looked into my eyes "You ready?"

"I guess."

He grabbed my hand. If I wasn't so nervous and pissed I probably would've realized the fact that Sam felt like he had a temperature that should've meant he's dead. But instead, I just pushed the issue to the back of my mind. I'll have to remember to mention it later.

We walked up to the door.

Here goes nothing.

I look to Sam and he gives me a supportive nod.

I knock.

The door is thrown open almost instantaneously, as if he was waiting on me.

And you know what?

The fat ass bitch had the nerve to smile at me and pull me into a hug.

Hell. No.

I pulled from his grip and glared at him.

"You must be Jinx! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Hell. No.

What's this dude's problem?

"And Samuel, you came too! Come in, come in! I never thought I'd see the day I had my two children in my house with me!"

I looked at Sam.

He gave me a sympathetic smile.

Great, we're back to this are we?

I looked at my father.

Not that he deserves that title.

"Hello." I said, glancing at Sam.

There was my civil word.

My father was smiling, clearly happy I said 'Hello'.

Enjoy it while it lasts.

He opened his mouth to speak and I cut him off. "Before you go getting all happy, I got a few things to say to you." I glared at Sam, "Sam asked me to say hello to you; I did that. But that's the nicest thing you're gonna get from me."

He looked at me, shocked.

"I have harbored resentment built up over the course of seventeen years. You're a low-down dirty bastard that didn't deserve the 'Hello'."

Sam was fighting a smile. Unsuccessfully fighting a smile, might I add.

"You know what you are? You're a big ass- Oompa Loompa!" I said.

Sam busted out laughing.

Wait… where the hell did I get that from?

I blame an over-active imagination and Dale making me watch Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory way too often!

"I'm not gonna say this again mother fucker, so you better listen and listen good. You're a fucked up, bummie-ass druggie that isn't even worth all this yelling. But it sure as hell makes me feel better, so I'll continue." I breathed out.

Sam's laughing had subsided and my father seemed to be in a state close to shock.

I'm not done yet.

"You're a skiving son-of-a-bitch who doesn't deserve to have children. You don't deserve me, and you don't deserve Sam. I'm only here because mom told me to come up here and get to know your dirt-bag, hillbilly-bitch ass. And you know what? I _don't_ intend on doing that. Normally I wouldn't defy her, but in this instance, I don't give a shit." Breathe in, breathe out.

"You're a fucking alcoholic. I don't even get why you're acting like you want to be in my life, why you act like you want to be in Sam's life. You don't deserve us. I honestly can't figure out why I'm really wasting my time doing this, but I don't care."

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

"You're a no-good, dirty-ass, man-whore. Okay… you can be happy now." I finished sarcastically.

I looked to Sam.

"Can we go now?"

"If you want." He said, pushing off from against the wall.

"Goodbye." I said cheerily, staring at my father.

He nodded; an ashen look on his face.

When we got in the car I looked at Sam, "I think that went better than expected."

He laughed. "So, now that's out of the way, how about tonight I introduce you to the guys?"

"Okay!"

And we drove home in peaceful silence. And, despite the cliché moment, there was no sunset.

(A/N Okay… on this one I have to give a HUGE shout-out to my bestie, Athena… aka Jinx! Or (**Uhmmm**) Go check out some of her stories! Anyways… she's kinda the one who came up with the rather colorful curse word-phrase thingys. I must say, it's a talent of hers!

Another shout-out… to my oh-so wonderful beta! (**Immortaldreaming**)

Another thing. Updates will be coming slower… you see, it's TAKS time {Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills}. It's this boring ass test that I've had to take since 3rd grade that kinda determines if I go to the next grade. And for me that means high school. It's the end of the school year, so when summer gets here, I will have nothing to do {I have no life} so I will undoubtedly be writing more! So I'll make up for it! Oh great, I'm rambling again. I'll stop! - REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!)


	5. Chapter 4: Another Imprint

(A/N Okay… so, It's currently one in the morning and I'm wasting my valuable sleep time typing this freaking chapter… because I kinda feel bad that I haven't updated in a while… All this school shit and drama and grades and tests and I don't even think that made sense. Shit… school's frying my brain.

Another thing… there's A LOT of POV changes in this one… just because my mind was being difficult.

That's all… I think… Enjoy!)

Disclaimer:

Sam: She doesn't own me!

Me: Nope… Emily owns your pussy whipped ass. But, he was right; I don't own him or any other recognizable Twilight characters

Sam: Yup… wait… did you call me pussy whipped? I AM NOT!

Emily: Yes you are.

Sam: Yes, dear.

**Chapter 4: Another Imprint…**

(Jinx POV)

Everyone was here but I hadn't met anyone yet. Kim and Emily wouldn't let me leave the kitchen, nor would they let anyone enter.

It was starting to piss me off.

Especially since I was having this weird urge to socialize.

I felt this weird pull to the living room where all the guys were at.

(Unknown *I think you've all figured out who it is by now* POV)

I must be hungrier than I originally thought. I had this annoying pull to the kitchen. It was like there was fishing line wrapped around me and someone was reeling it in. It wouldn't be that bad if Emily and Kim would let me in the kitchen. Besides, that way I'd finally get to meet Sam's sister.

I don't know why, but that thought had me giddy.

I wonder why.

Probably nothing.

But seriously, it's not like I'm Paul or anything so why are they freaking? I don't have a temper, or even the ability to really talk to strangers.

Hell, knowing me I might not even say anything other than "Hello" or "Nice to meet you" or some stupid shit like that.

(Jinx POV)

"C'mon Em. This is a once in a lifetime thing here! I'm actually itching to meet new people! Pleeease!"

"Nope, you're staying here Jack."

It's funny how Sam, Jared, Emily, and Kim had all taken to calling me "Jack" instead of Jinx.

They claimed it was just catchier, but I think they're secretly making fun of me.

It's not like I don't make fun of myself, but still!

I pouted, "How about they come in here?" I suggested.

"No." Kim and Emily answered in synchronization.

Be that way.

I sat in a chair, crossed my arms, and put my feet up on the table.

"I'm not moving." I stated.

They both sighed and went back to cooking. Well, at least they're leaving me alone.

That's when Sam and Jared came in and sat in the chairs next to me.

I cleared my throat. Emily and Kim turned, smiled, and turned back.

Oh. Hell. No.

Those idiots can come in but the rest can't?

Hell no.

"Umm… hello? Why are these idiots allowed in here but the rest aren't?"

All four smiled at me.

Ugh! I swear…

"That's it! I can't stay out any longer! I'm hungry!" Said a distinctly male voice.

I turned to see a hot, buff, sexy… I'm gonna stop right there.

But seriously, he's fine!

(Supposedly Unknown POV)

"That's it! I can't stay out any longer! I'm hungry!" I exclaimed.

I was getting ridiculously impatient… and the pull was oddly strong.

It was strange.

But whatever, I'm hungry and that's all that matters at the moment.

I look at the table to see Sam with a slightly annoyed face,

Oh well, most high and mighty Alpha, I'm hungry.

Jared was snickering.

Shut up, dick-face.

And there was a girl I had never seen before so she had to be Sam's half-sister.

The look on her face was rather amusing.

She was obviously frustrated.

I wonder why.

She raised her eyes to meet mine and I nearly had a heart attack.

(Jinx POV)

When his eyes met mine, I don't know why, but I felt… whole?

Okay… yeah… crazy.

I'm missing Dale so much I'm starting to sound like her, all love-sick and what-not.

I couldn't force my eyes to leave his.

They were a gorgeous chocolate brown. They were shockingly deep and amazingly… strong? Powerful?

No… those don't work.

More like…

Hungry…

Hungry for what, I'm not sure. But I'm almost positive it's not food.

That's when I heard Sam growl.

I mean, come one! A growl?

It's not like YOU were supposed to come in the kitchen, but you did anyway!

("Unknown" POV)

Sam growled, and I knew he could be dangerous, but I only had eyes for his sister.

My imprint.

(Sam POV)

Damnit!

This is exactly why I didn't want Jack to be introduced to any of the pack.

I knew it was inevitable, she'd have to meet them sometime.

But I figured that it one of them imprinted, it wouldn't be that bad if I had spent some time with her beforehand.

Well, lucky me… I didn't get to spend much time with her beforehand.

(Jinx POV)

I finally found the power to stand and walk over to hot-stuff.

Okay, that just sounded cheesy.

But, whatever.

"Hi! I'm Jinx, call me Jack." I said, holding out my hand.

He grasped my hand in his "I'm Embry." he said shortly.

His voice; deep and grave.

Very manly.

Incredibly sexy.

Okay, that sounded like Jayman. Missing her's making me lustful?

This is ridiculous!

What's next? Boring, dry sarcasm… mixed with unintentional rudeness like Will?

Stupid idiot friends of mine!

(Embry {Real shocker, right *note sarcasm*} POV)

Snoopy Happy Dance time!

I imprinted!

And she's gorgeous!

Yay!

Whoa, whoa, whoa…

Yeah…

I never had those thoughts.

However, I did think…

"Oh, awesome… I imprinted… cool…"

Totally laid back about it…

But seriously.

Tan skin… about 5'6 or 5'7.

Chocolate brown eyes.

Slim figure.

(Jinx POV)

He's staring at me.

Great… maybe that's why he wasn't allowed in the kitchen… because he's a nut-job.

(Sam POV)

At least it was Embry… not like… Paul.

Oh dear God, I don't know what I would've done if Paul had imprinted on my sister.

(Emily POV)

I know that look in Embry's eyes.

He imprinted.

He's a good kid.

He deserves this.

I think he'll be good for Jack.

(Kim POV)

Awe!

Another imprint!

Embry's gonna treat her amazingly! I can see it now!

Embry just comes across as the hopeless romantic type!

(Jared POV)

I wonder if I could sneak some food without Kim or Emily noticing…

(Jinx POV)

"So… Embry… you're a friend of Sam's?"

"Yeah." He answered quickly.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"How about I call the rest of the guys in here?" Sam chimed in quickly.

Embry looked upset.

"Okay…" I responded.

This is going to be fun…

(A/N sooooo…. wadaya think? I bet you think you want to review!

Yup…

Don't worry… I won't mind… go ahead… review!

Before I forget- I gotta say THANKS! to **Jessie Sue, **I love that you care about my change in pen color! It's heartwarming! LOL! I also wanna say thanks to **JellyBeane** for the awesome review!

Also thanks to **lottiecoco**! I consider that a threat! I'm not good around crying people! Plus, I think my friends would skin me alive if I stopped!

And to: **Over-Imaginative **THANKS. First: I love your penname. Second: I totally blame my beta! She's being difficult! She's gone MIA… and I hope she reads this and feels guilty! :)

So… the imprint FINALLY happened…

I bet you're wonder about the preface… right?

Because in the preface he's like having a coronary… but here he's all cool…

Well… here's a clue…

In the preface… it isn't Embry!

Muahahahaha! I LOVE BEING EVIL!

But I love my reviewers even more!

Speaking of… I would like to thank **Annabelles-Snowbell** {I hope that's right!} for being a supporter of this story! THANKS!

Thanks of course, to my amazing smart-ass beta! **Immortaldreaming **– luvz ya! When you're not MIA… GRRRRRRRR!

Thanks for reading!

-Sarah {AkA Jayman!})


	6. Chapter 5: Coyotes

(Hey… Okay… so this chapter is kinda short… particularly compared to my other chapters but this is really just an introductory chapter. Sorta filler-like… I'm introducing some new characters and they kinda don't have much to do with the story as of yet… they come in a few chapters down the road.

New characters: Mark, Bailen, and Zinerva Johnson. Mark and Bailen are twins and Zinerva is their little sister… just thought I'd clear that up…)

Disclaimer:

Jack: My owner, Sarah… doesn't own Twilight… just all us unfortunate enough to live in her mind.

Me: Whattaya mean "unfortunate"?

Jack: Have you ever been inside your mind?

Me: Oh… I get it now…

**Chapter 5: Coyotes**

(Mark POV *in coyote form*)

I'm running.

My brother and sister will kill me when they phase and find out.

But I had to get away.

I don't know where I'm running to or where I am… I do know that I'm somewhere near Washington State.

I shape shift.

I shape shift into a coyote as a matter of fact.

I'm a white coyote with a gold streak down my back when I phase. I'm larger than the average coyote, about three times the size. My brother and twin, Bailen, is the same size as me **(A/N I didn't mean for that to sound perverted… it just kinda happened…) **and white with a gray streak down his back. My little sister, Zinerva, is smaller than us and is white with an auburn streak down her back.

In short, we all look a lot alike. But that's where the similarities stop. Other than what we look like we don't have much in common.

I have anger issues and I'm the first to acknowledge that fact. I'm smart… annoyingly much so some might say.

Bailen is smart… he just doesn't act like it. He would be best described as annoying.

Zinerva is probably smarter than both of us put together; she doesn't really let people know that though. She doesn't have much confidence in herself… she's also perpetually happy.

But despite all those differences, there is one main thing in common. We all phase into giant freaking coyotes to fight against vampires that threaten our people.

That's why I'm running.

It's too much responsibility. I'm only sixteen, I shouldn't have to protect my people from freaking vampires.

Vampires shouldn't exist.

The giant coyote I turn into shouldn't exist.

I think I'll stop and go human for a while; find out where I'm out… that way when Bailen and Zinerva phase they won't know where I'm at.

(Okay… yeah… short… but there wasn't really much to work with.

Ummm… don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted… there's a lot of things going on and blah. Blah. Blah. But anyways…

THANKS FOR READING… REVIEW PLEASE AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK REVIEWERS:


	7. Chapter 6: Food Fight

(A/N Hey guys, I'm having a major crisis… you see, school ended (YAY) and a friend and inspiration for one of the characters, Duncan, took my written copy and research. His brother was supposed to give it back to me Sunday but he never showed up. There was still one chance though; he was supposed to give it to me Monday when we had promotion. He and his brother didn't even show up. -.- And I doubt I will ever see him again. So… yeah… blah. I still have the original copies of research so I think I can work with them. So some stuff in this chapter may be a little off… like ages or dates and stuff… blame Duncan. Seriously, round up the pitch forks and torches and mob his ass!)

**Disclaimer: Food Fight**

Me: Do we have to do this?

Embry: I don't think you HAVE to… but I haven't got to yet, so DEAL!

Me: Alright Embry, what? *Exasperated sigh*

Embry: You don't own Twilight.

Me: Yeah… I think I got that…

Embry: You could cooperate…

Me: I could…

**Chapter 6: **

(Jake POV *I know… random, right?*)

"Guys!" I heard Sam yell… finally.

Him being all stupid about us guys who haven't imprinted meeting his sister was annoying.

I wonder what changed.

No one's running in the kitchen, even though Sam called, probably because there's no smell of food.

I guess it's just gonna be me.

I walked into the kitchen… wait, when did Embry walk in here? Uh oh… I've seen the look on his face before!

Haha! That's why Sam called us in here… no one else can imprint on her, Embry already has.

I'm sure Sam's very happy… note my sarcasm.

"Jake, this is my sister Jack… Jack this is Jake."

"Hi Jake," She said, extending her arm.

"Hi Jack, nice to meet you." I responded, shaking her hand.

Embry growled.

(Embry POV)

I know he's just shaking her hand… I know he wouldn't do anything… I know she initiated the handshake… I know I shouldn't growl.

Stupid wolf.

(Jinx POV)

Did Embry just growl?

Kinda hot…

Oh my God. Internal facepalm, there is no way I just thought that!

Baad Jack… baad Jack!

Anyways…

I wonder if it's a coincidence these guys all have a fever… or that they're all buff… maybe it's the water? I'll have to ask about that sometime.

And in come more hot guys!

I'm liking this place…

Sam stands and walks to the three guys that just walked in, "Jack, this is Collin, Brady, and Seth. Guys, this is my sister Jack. Quil and Paul would be here but Quil's working and Paul's out of state…"

"Hi Jack!" The one named Collin yelled, waving…

That was loud… "Hi guys, nice to meet you all!" And your fine, fine bodies.

Oh gosh…

Mental slap! I need to stop thinking like that!

"Okay everyone, dinner is served!" Emily said suddenly.

Thank you! Things were getting awkward.

Mealtime has always been hectic, mainly because we've always got somewhere to be and something to do. Mealtime here is hectic for a completely different reason.

The people.

The guys, mainly.

Collin and Brady were fighting over a slice of bread. They were rolling around on the floor. While they were doing this, they left the bread unprotected.

Big mistake!

Embry leaned over and grabbed the bread, adding it to his plate. They didn't notice, and kept fighting.

Jared and Seth were debating the reasons why they deserved the last chicken breast instead of the other.

Emily and Kim were talking about something.

Sam was watching everyone with and amused expression.

Embry was sitting there eating like nothing was happening.

I was reflecting… everything was so different here, yet so similar.

Jeeves and Dale had gotten into fistfights over food before and I've heard Jeeves and Will debate about food… why they deserved it, why this tasted better than that, and all that good stuff. I normally just sit there and watch.

Difference: We're normally louder.

CRASH!

Brady and Collin rolled into the table, displacing it about 1 foot… wow… Embry kicked Collin out of the way and shifted the table back and went back to eating.

Have those two seriously not realized that the freaking bread was gone?

"Guys! The bread's gone!"

"WHAT?" They shouted in unison, standing up.

"Who. Ate. It?" Collin asked.

"Santa Claus." Jared said quickly.

"It doesn't matter, now sit down and finish what food you have." Sam said when Brady went to say something.

They both sat.

…

Everyone other than Embry had taken off and I wasn't going to complain… they were loud and rambunctious and reminded me a lot of my girls. And I was starting to really miss them. Embry was more quiet and subdued. Which was refreshing.

Embry…

Embry's by far the hottest…

And he was sweet… and he was staring at me all night… normally that would make me uncomfortable but for some reason it didn't.

Huh… maybe I like him… Okay, I definitely like him… Maybe because he's so different from everything I knew back in Texas…

The girls… Will's dry sarcasm, Dale's crazy, goofy personality and flair for fashion, and Jayman's rough around the edges ways and voice laced with a Southern Drawl.

How could I survive up here without them?

I mean, everyone up here is nice, minus my "father", but my girls and my mom have been my life.

I guess it really hasn't hit me until now…

And school will be starting soon… this sucks.

Sam and Emily are nice and Kim's fun and Jared's… Jared. But I can't function right without mom and the girls.

Great… now I'm sitting in the kitchen crying…

This sucks.

(Embry POV)

My imprint's upset.

It's rolling off her in waves and only magnified through the imprint bond. I don't know what's wrong but it's really getting to her.

I can't really do anything though.

I'm in the living room… she's in the kitchen… how could I smoothly go in there and just "notice" she's upset?

And on top of that, I'm a stranger, why would she want to be comforted be complete stranger?

This sucks.

(Jinx POV)

I heard someone walk into the kitchen and I quickly looked away to hide my tears.

"Are you okay?" I heard a concerned voice ask. Embry.

"Umm… yeah…" I responded… and my voice cracked. Real convincing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on my back and kneeling down next to me.

"It's nothing."

"I find it hard to believe you would be crying over 'nothing'."

I chuckled.

"I'm just missing home and dinner tonight with all the guys acting rowdy reminded me a lot of the girls… my best friends… there's only three but when all four of us are together we're louder than the guys were. I guess it hadn't hit me how much I miss them until tonight. And just how different everything's gonna be…" Why in the heck did I tell him that?

"Maybe you could get them to come up here sometime? Or you go down there to visit… Wait… did you say _louder_?"

I laughed… "Yeah… we get kinda… crazy…"

"Yeah, if you get louder than the guys…"

His phone started ringing. He glanced down at it "That's my mom… I guess that means I should get home. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, head on home before your mom has a panic attack."

"See ya around Jack."

"See ya, Embry."

I watched his ass as he walked out of the door.

Not only is the boys sexy as hell, he's compassionate! Damn! Yeah… I definitely like Embry… maybe things won't be all too bad up here. And he's right, I could fly down there or have the girls come up here some time.

"Jack, it's getting late, maybe you should head to bed." Sam said, sneaking up behind me.

Seriously? What, is he going to give me a bed time? I haven't had one of those since I was thirteen. Oh well… gotta keep the bro off my back, "Yeah, you're probably right… night and tell Emily I said good night too."

"I will, night Jack." He said, edging to the door. Was he going somewhere? Where would he be going at this time of night? I'm probably just imagining it.

"Night," I said before turning and walking to my room.

(A/N Okay there's a link to pics of the four girls on my profile, towards the bottom. It's to my website too so… you know… feel free to visit anytime you want… :D

I hope you liked the chapter… review and tell me what you think PLEASE? :D you know you want to… buhbye till next time!)


	8. Chapter 7: Splash Fight Monarchy

(A/N Hey guys… I have no smart-ass comments today- yeah… I know, weird, right? But… yeah…

**lottiecoco** (I hope that's right!) I do believe it said Paul was out of state! Trust me; I would NEVER forget Paul… I did originally forget Quil which is why I made him on patrol, but Paul isn't to be forgotten… at least not by me… I love Paul! But I'm glad everything was right and thanks a million for your review! :D )

...

**Disclaimer:**

Quil: I know you're mad you don't own all this sexiness named Quil, but really? Why couldn't I have been in the last chapter?

Me: Sexiness? Who would name sexiness after YOU?

Quil: I hate you.

Me: The feeling's mutual.

...

**Chapter 7: Splash Fight Monarchy**

Knock… knock… knock.

"Go away…" I grumbled to whoever was knocking on my door and waking me up.

"Jack, you have a visitor." I heard Emily say from my half-conscious state.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Who in their right mind would willingly be up this early?" I moaned.

She laughed.

"I'll tell Embry you'll be right out." She said before closing the door.

Embry? Why's Embry here to see me?

I threw the comforter off myself and stood up on shaky legs. Nope… still not awake. I looked down at myself, old raggedy sweat pants and a black tank top. Looks fine to me.

My hair probably looks like total crap but I don't really care.

I went into the living room to see Embry sitting on the couch in a pair of cut-offs and a brown tee shirt. And looking mighty fine, might I add.

Embry looked at me. "Hey Jack."

"Hey Embry," I slurred. Okay… I need coffee.

He chuckled. "Tired?"

"Mhmm." I said, plopping down on the couch beside him.

"Well… I was wondering if you would like a tour around what little of La Push there is and maybe to go hang out on the beach." He asked nervously.

Beach? So… like… see Embry wet and without a shirt… sounds good to me…

"I'd love to Embry."

"With me?"

"Isn't that what you were asking?"

"Yeah but I wasn't sure you'd agree."

"You can never be sure of anything."

"True… I guess." He said… sounding confused. Probably because of my random tendencies.

"I need coffee!" I said, standing up and making my way to the kitchen. I felt Embry stand and follow behind me. Don't ask how because I couldn't truthfully answer you… but I _felt_ him. Weird.

I started getting everything and I began to slowly tip over. Have I mentioned I'm not a morning person?

I felt warm hands grab my waist and lead me over to a chair. "I'll fix your coffee, you try to keep from falling out of the chair," Embry said.

"I'll try." I mumbled, slumping against the table and closing my eyes.

I heard Embry laugh before I zoned out.

I wouldn't call it sleeping because I was aware of everything that was going on. The sound of the coffee maker, the smell of the coffee brewing, Embry moving around the kitchen, doing something, but I couldn't do anything… kind of like a vegetative state. I couldn't find it in me to move around or even open my eyes.

"How do you take your coffee?" I heard Embry ask…

"Black." I croaked out, finally lifting my head and sitting up, but keeping my eyes closed.

I felt it when Embry got closer to me and placed the coffee on the table.

I reached blindly for it when I felt it placed it my hand. Probably by Embry but at this point the Easter Bunny could've been hopping on the table in front of me and I wouldn't have noticed.

I lifted the mug to my mouth and downed half of it, scalding my tongue in the process… not that I really cared at that point.

Too tired…

After a minute or two the coffee helped me regain the use of my eyelids and I was able to lift them. And what a sight I saw. Embry, just sitting there… in a ray of light streaming through the window.

He looks like a god or something.

He smiled at me. And it was a glorious, glorious smile.

Oh gosh, I'm losing it.

I downed the rest of the coffee and stood to get more. Just my luck though, when I stood I got a wave of dizziness and ended up falling back in the chair.

Embry rushed around the table, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just stood up to fast and got dizzy." I said, yawning when I said dizzy.

I went to stand again but Embry gently pushed me down and took the mug. "I'll get that."

"Thank you." I said… words not slurred this time! Yay!

Embry brought me the mug back filled with heavenly, heavenly liquid, also known as coffee.

"So, any idea what you want to do first?" Embry asked.

"Just drive around, maybe… Get acquainted with the roads and everything. Maybe stop somewhere and get something to eat."

"How about we go to the diner then drive around?" He said and his stomach chose the perfect time to growl.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah… you gonna get dressed?"

"UGH! Can't I just go like this?"

He laughed. "Fine by me, but you might wanna put a bathing suit on too…"

"I'll do that."

I ran up to my room and threw my bathing suit on under my sweats and tank top. I went running back to Embry, "Ready!"

He chuckled. "After you." He said, gesturing to the door.

We climbed into his truck and made our way to the diner.

After we ate breakfast and I had more coffee, we headed back out to his truck and we basically drove in a giant circle, all the while Embry pointed out random things and important places I might want to remember. At about one we decided to go on down to the beach.

Growing up in north Texas and never traveling much, I had never actually seen a very large expanse of water, let alone the ocean. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever seen anything bigger than Arlington lake in Arlington, Texas.

It was gorgeous… absolutely breathtaking! It was seemingly never ending and I couldn't take my eyes off it.

Embry noticed my preoccupation, "Have you ever been to the ocean before?" He asked, grabbing my hand and leading me down the beach.

I shook my head.

"You wanna go swimming?" He questioned.

"Definitely!" I responded enthusiastically.

"Then let's go!" He said, taking off his shirt.

I swear my chin hit the ground.

Hot damn! Abs… six pack abs… Lick-tastic six pack abs…

Lick-tastic? Wow…

"You gonna stare or are you gonna strip?" Embry asked, a smirk on his face.

"I guess I'll strip." I said, slowly taking off the tank top and sweat pants, revealing my string bikini.

I looked at Embry.

"You gonna stare or are we gonna swim?" I asked.

There was a glint in his eyes. Before I knew what was happening he had thrown me over his shoulder and was running to the water, where he threw me down.

My head dunked under water and I struggled to resurface. When I did I saw Embry standing in the water near me, smirking. If that smirk wasn't so damn sexy I'd slap it off his face.

"You think you're funny…"

"Yeah… I do… whatcha gonna do about it?" He asked, a cocky smile on his face.

I jumped on his back, trying to pull him down… he just laughed…

"You were supposed to like… go under water…"

"And how well did that work out?"

"You drowned… sorry."

"Tragic!" He said, right before he threw me off his back and I was once again submerged.

I came up gasping for air and did the only thing I could think to do.

I splashed him.

He splashed back. We were in an all-out splash-fight-war-thing-ma-bob, and I had no intention of losing.

Eventually he raised his arms, "I surrender! You are the splash fight queen and everyone must now bow down to you!"

"Yay! But don't worry Embry; you were an honorary opponent, so I will crown you my king!"

"And we will rule our own Splash Fight Kingdom?"

"Of course, after all, we are the heads of the Splash Fight Monarchy."

After playing in the water some more and walking along the beach the sun was getting lower and Embry's stomach was growling nearly non-stop.

"I guess we have to head back now, huh?" I asked, not wanting to leave.

"Yeah, but before we do I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Umm…"

...

...

...

(A/N DO YOU HATE ME? GUESS WHAT! I'M KIDDING! Keep reading…)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Umm?"

"Yeah… Umm…" I didn't see that coming… but… I mean…

"Yes!" I said.

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes"

"Yes, yes or yes, no."

"Yes, yes… NO!"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"I'm confused."

"I'll go on a date with you." I say, causing me to blush.

"You made that difficult."

"I know!"

(A/N Now I'm actually done! I had my bestie, Athena reading over my shoulder when I put that other authors note and she went "That's shit!" Which is something I've noticed she says a lot…

So, how'd you like it? *Athena says: Sucked ass.* I liked it… I thought it was funny… I wrote this relatively fast… faster than all the other chapters… Now that I have all this time on my hands what with it being summer and all I should be updating relatively faster… again- don't hold your breath…

Anyways… REVIEW! And save me from Athena's smart ass comments… someone? Anyone? Help Me? PLEASE?

Buhbye)


	9. Chapter 8: Goodnight, goodnight

(A/N Hey guys, me again! Go figure, right! I thought I would be writing more often but I don't have as much time on my hands this summer as I normally would, I have a summer program at the University of North Texas Health Science Center, so that takes up some time and some of my brain… I'm practically bored to death four days a week… :( And it's making my brain slowly turn to mush…

Another thing is that I can't make this chapter come out right… Hell, I can't even start it! It sounds stupid and so far everything I write gets deleted… so… yeah… sorry, but, shit happens, right?

**lottiecoco** most people would find the stalker comment creepy… I, on the other hand, find it endearing! Thank You! And, you really like the pace? I haven't been too sure about it… I was trying to find the perfect in between too slow and too fast… thanks for the review, you are becoming my favorite reviewer, EVER!

Next: I don't think I have been thanking my beta, and while I apparently haven't been giving her much work to do these last chapters, is still and AMAZING person and writer, **Immortaldreaming** she offered to beta (or I asked, I don't remember which) my story Pressured and Trapped *hiatus* and she became my beta for all my stories and she became one of the coolest people I've ever met… unfortunately I haven't met her in person due to a we-live-on-different-continents-on-opposite-sides-of-the-world issue…

Thanks for reading my longer than usual authors note, or not… I don't know if you did or didn't… enjoy chapter 8!)

…

Disclaimer:

Me: I'm fourteen… I have to go to school… I live in Texas… I'm bordering on broke… Twilight isn't mine.

Jayman: I'm yours!

Me: Not only are you mine, but you are also me…

Jayman: Mindfuck…

…

**Chapter 8: Goodnight, goodnight.**

I have a date. I have a date. I have a date… wait… I have a date…

SHIT!

What am I going to wear?

Emily! I'll ask Emily for help!

For my date! I squeal in excitement.

"What's your problem?" Sam asks.

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice Sam walk into the kitchen and sit at the table across from me… I might as well tell him.

"I have a date!" I say excitedly.

"You WHAT?" Sam yelled.

Oh… wait… Sam's my brother… brothers are over-protective right? Ugh… I'm too used to being an only child…

"Umm… Embry asked me out… and I said yes…"

Uh-oh… Sam and Embry are friends… this won't be good. What's my problem? I am so stupid sometimes.

"Oh." Sam said shortly.

He has calmed considerably… why did he calm? Isn't the fact it's his friend supposed to make things worse?

"Why were you freaking at first but when you found out it was Embry you mellowed out?"

"Embry asked me so I wouldn't kill him." He answered.

Embry asked? Huh… is that a good thing? I don't really know…

"So you're fine with us going out?"

"Would it stop you if I were?"

"No… it wouldn't stop me, but you might…"

He laughed… "Too true you are."

**(A/N My butt just fell asleep… not that any of you care but I find it rather uncomfortable… you're probably like "TMI! TMI! TMI! TMI!" But I don't really care… :D )**

"Where's Emily?" I asked after a short uncomfortable silence.

"She went to the store; she should be back in a few minutes."

"Oh… when she gets back can you tell her I want to talk to her and I'm in my room?"

"Sure can."

"Thanks." I say getting up and heading to my room.

*Ten minutes later*

There was a knock on the door.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to talk to me?" Emily said, stepping in my room.

"Yeah! Well… actually I want to ask you something…"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Could you help me get ready for my date tonight?"

She looked surprised, "You have a date?"

Oh… yeah… I've only told Sam…

"Yeah… Embry asked me out and I said yes."

A smile graced her face "I would love to help you. Do you know what you're going to wear?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Nope. I mean, I have dresses and stuff but whenever I was going to do something or go out or something Dale would dress me up… "

"Well let's see what you have." She said standing up and heading over to my closet.

She started looking through my closet, pulling clothes out, looking at them, throwing them down on my bed and some on the floor.

"I found it!" She exclaimed suddenly, facing the closet, holding… something. Something I had yet to see.

"What did you find?"

"The perfect dress!" She said.

"Can I see it?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Yeah!" She practically yelled, spinning around.

In her hands she had a skimpy purple dress on a hanger.

No way was I wearing that.

It had spaghetti straps pulled to make a halter and ruffles making up the mid-thigh length skirt of the dress.

No way was I wearing that.

"Emily, do you want me to look like a hooker?" I asked.

"Oh please, you won't look like a hooker! Why would you even buy a dress if you thought it would make you look like a hooker?" She questioned.

"I didn't buy it! Dale did. She was having one of her fashion fits and she started buying stuff. I've never even wore that before." I defended.

"Well, here's your chance. You _will_ put this dress on." She glared. "Do you understand?"

When the heck did Emily get so… aggressive?

"Umm… I don't want to…"

"I don't care." She said, walking out of my room.

I'm not going on my date with Embry looking like a freaking hooker.

Kim came walking into my room.

"Where's the dress Emily was talking about?" She asked.

Knock, much?

"It's on the bed. It's the purple one."

She picked it up, "Jack, this dress will look good on you! Come on. Just try it on and if it looks whore-ish, I'll tell you. I swear!"

"Fine, fine, fine." I said and she walked out.

Pushy people around here. Maybe it's a northerner thing? I don't know…

I got dressed and yelled at Kim.

And in come Kim _and_ Emily. Great. They're gonna tag team me!

"See!" Emily exclaimed, "You look amazing!"

"Embry will love you in it Jack, you don't look like a whore at all! And this dress is perfect for your legs, how tall are you anyway?"

"5'9 ½, why?"

"Embry's 7 ½ inches taller… so you need heels. Four inch heels." Kim answered.

Umm… I don't think so.

"Me and heels… don't really get along."

"Too bad." Emily retorted.

I regret asking for her help. Needless to say it won't be asked for again.

***Hair-makeup-torture-blahblahblah***

I was in the kitchen sitting at the table.

In all honesty, I was scared out of my mind.

I was scared because I had a date, I was scared because of these death-trap heels, and I was scared because this dress seems like it's begging for a wardrobe malfunction.

I heard a knock on the door; I jumped up and stumbled to the hall mirror to check my hair for the last time.

"I'll get it." Sam said, walking past me.

My heart was hammering in my chest and I was having a minor freak out. I heard Jared behind me chuckle at my reaction.

Seconds later Sam came walking back into the kitchen followed by…

Not Embry.

I made an exasperated sound and stormed back to a chair while Jared busted out laughing at my expense.

Not cool.

Sam chuckled, "Jack this is Old Quil; one of the elders. Old Quil, this is my sister Jack."

"Pleasure to meet you Jack." Old Quil said.

"You too." I replied.

He smiled, "Well Sam, I need a word with you outside."

"Okay then." Sam responded, leading the way.

"Nice to meet you, again." Old Quil said, looking at me.

I smiled at him as he walked out.

There was a knock on the door.

"If this isn't Embry, I will kill whoever it is!" I growled out threateningly.

Jared laughed.

Well isn't he just full of laughs?

I glared at him, "It'll be him Jack, chill. I'll go get the door." Jared said, my glare not fazing him.

I breathed in and stood up.

Jared came walking in followed by Embry.

He looked just as nervous as I felt.

He smiled, "Hey." He said.

I smiled and took a second to look Embry over.

He was wearing black slacks with a grey button down.

He looked damn sexy.

Mouthwateringly sexy.

"So… you ready?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said.

"Have fun," I heard Jared, Kim, and Emily say.

I followed Embry out to his car.

His gorgeous, gorgeous, car!

A Dodge Charger is my favorite type on top of that. I think they are absolutely gorgeous! I'm liking Embry more and more…

He noticed my preoccupation with his car.

"You like cars?" He questioned.

"Not really, but I was always exposed to them when I hung out with Jayman and I kinda took a liking to Chargers…" I answered.

"Have you ever rode in one?"

"Nope."

"You ready?"

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically.

He walked to the passenger side and opened the door, ushering me in.

I got in and he closed the door behind me and jogged over to the driver's side.

After a while of being in the car, the silence was pounding on my eardrums. I couldn't think of any way to start a conversation of any kind and if Embry didn't say something soon I was going to start pulling out my hair.

"So…" He started awkwardly.

"So…" I replied.

"This isn't awkward at all…" He chuckled.

"Nope, not at all!" I said.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. You?"

"Blue. Favorite animal?"

"Wolf." I answered. He did this kind of awkward half laugh thing. "You?" I asked.

"Eagle." He answered.

We continued with mind numbing questions you don't have to think about to answer.

When we got to the restaurant, he ran around to open my door and help me out.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face all through dinner. We talked and got to know each other better.

I found out that Embry Call was raised by his single mother and he has no idea as to who his father is. He said something about knowing that he was Quileute but he kinda shut out when I asked how he knew, so I let the matter drop.

I told him about growing up with a single mom and not having a single clue as to who my father was. I told him about how my best friends and I became so because of our names and how we were all made fun of. He thought it was hilarious that I had the most ordinary name out of all of us. I told him of the "adventures" we had had. Like the time when we decided it would be a good idea to scare ourselves. Well… Jeeves and I decided that… Dale and Will just went along with it… we ended up on an old dirt road in the middle of nowhere at four in the morning scared out of our minds, when, luck has it, Dale's cousin drove by and recognized us.

He told me of all the times he and Quil and Jake had managed to do something stupid and get themselves into trouble.

I think we spent more time talking than eating.

At about a quarter to ten Embry realized that we should probably head out. I reluctantly agreed.

The ride back to my place was quiet. Not uncomfortably so.

When we finally pulled up I realized how much I wasn't ready for this night to be over. I had thoroughly enjoyed Embry's company.

He looked at me, "I must say that I'm sad to see this night come to an end."

"Me too." I said, smiling back at him.

"So, how about we do this again sometime?" He asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I'd like that." I replied, unbuckling mine as well.

He smiled. It was a very happy, very wide smile that had me smiling right along with him.

He got out and walked around to my door, once again opening it for me. Always the gentleman.

He walked me to the door. "See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well since you're almost always here and I live here, probably." I answered.

He chuckled.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Embry."

(A/N So this chapter was a real struggle for me to write.

I had trouble beginning it and I had trouble once we got to the actual date… this just hasn't been a good chapter for me. I'm not good with lovey-dovey, fluffy stuff… I personally even find it gag-inducing most of the time.

Well… I hope you guys liked it! :D

Thanks to:

Kaylie, glad you liked it!

**Embrylicious**, thanks major for your reviews! They make me smile- LOL…

**Annabelles-Snowbell**, thanks a million!

And

**Vaaalentizzle**, in all honesty, you're the only reason that I have this chapter finished right now. I got your review and for some reason I was all of a sudden inspired to write! So Thanks! :D And, really? The BEST? You're awesome and my cheekbones hurt from smiling!

And if I forgot you… sorry, it wasn't intentional… I still love you!

So review and tell me what you thought!

*Warning: Shameless self-promotion to follow!*

And again, there's a link to pictures of the girls (Jack, Jayman, Dale, and Will) on my profile… which just so happens to be a link to my website… so feel free to check it out… :D)


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations

(A/N Hey guys… a special shout out to my best friend in the whole wide world Maysie (**xx.**) {why did you make your name so COMPLICATED? That took me forever to type!} She's the only reason that I have this chapter done right now. And the only reason that I have the next chapter done right now is her. Yeah… she's kinda pushy…

Thanks to my beta, the totally awesome, **immortaldreaming!**

This is a rather reflective chapter. There isn't much dialogue to work with. More like thoughts and worries and memories…

I hope you guys like it!)

…

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Twilight world… which should be kinda obvious…

…

**Chapter Nine: Revelations**

My first date with Embry is something I wouldn't forget.

It was one of the first steps to… not forgetting… but moving on. Embry was helping me accept the fact that, while Texas had been a major part of my life, that part was over now.

I miss Texas and the girls and especially my mom but Embry was helping.

I talked to mom at least once a week and the girls were almost always calling. Sometimes separately and sometimes together.

I was kept up to date with the happenings of Texas and the girl's families.

I ached to visit but I felt content to live in La Push.

On top of that, I felt very content and happy with Embry.

Mom and the girls were constantly asking about him.

Mainly Jayman and Dale.

They all wanted to meet the "lucky bastard" who "captured my heart" Jayman's words, not mine!

After our first date, Embry had taken me out every day. He insisted and wouldn't let me say otherwise.

Today would be our fourth date.

Embry had invited me to go to a bonfire tonight on the beach.

Apparently, the elders told the legends of the Quileute tribe…I was excited but honestly, not so much about the legends as it was about the party-like atmosphere I assumed the bonfire wouldhave.

Actually I could do without the legends. I don't really have the time to consider such silly littlestories.

However, they are legends of _my_ tribe and I would like to hear how they say we came to be and hear of our ancestors. I just hope they aren't too out there.

…

(Embry POV)

What will she think?

Jack's a no-nonsense kind of girl and the legends certainly seem like nonsense to those who weren't in on the secret.

And another thing – how will she react when I tell her?

Oh gosh. What am I going to do?

…

(Jack POV)

Embry would be picking me up any minute now.

I couldn't deny the attraction and even the pull that I felt towards the boy.

The attraction was a given.

The boy was hot.

But the pull… the pull I couldn't understand.

I felt it when I was away from him. Even for mere seconds.

It would always ease when he came around. Of course, I don't have anyone to talk to about it because the only three I would ever think of telling are kind of… well…

Actually I _had_ talked to Jayman and Will… I had thought that they would be helpful, unlike Dale who would giggle and tease me.

I was wrong.

Will gad flat out told me that I was an immature, hormonal teenager and I should get over the infatuation I seem to have.

Yeah, no joke, she told me I had an _infatuation_!

Jayman had gone momentarily quiet and then called me a "crack-pot hormonal teenager."

Then she had said that I was tense.

Well… no… she said that I was _sexually_ tense and that I needed to get laid.

When I tried to tell her that _wasn't_ it, because it _isn't_, she wouldn't listen to me.

I mean, how could I possibly feel like that when I haven't ever… y'know.

C'mon, get real!

I heard a knock on the door; I felt a tightening in my stomach and chest loosen.

Embry…

…

(Embry POV)

I walk up to Sam and Emily's and knock on the door.

It's a formality I feel the need to keep even though I just walk through the door like I own the place when it isn't a date.

I smiled when the door opened and I came face to face with my imprint.

Sam and Emily had already left to help everyone set up.

I had figured it would be a good idea for us to walk.

…

(Jack POV)

Embry wanted to walk and I was fine with it.

When we reached the parking lot leading to the beach, Embry grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

He looked into my eyes and pulled my body to flush against him.

He started leaning in and I could barely breathe.

I felt his warm lips press against mine and my eyes closed of their own accord.

After a few seconds, Embry decided to deepen the kiss and I felt his tongue swipe across my lower lip, asking for entrance.

I know that it might seem kind of pathetic, but this was our first kiss.

Hell, this was my first kiss.

It was without a doubt, amazing.

He eventually pulled back and, even though I wasn't particularly happy about that, I accepted that my body needed oxygen.

He leaned back towards me and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to my lips.

He pulled back and we smiled at each other.

He grabbed my hand a pulled me behind him, towards the beach.

…

(Embry POV)

I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face.

I had been resisting the urge to kiss her since I first imprinted on her.

The kiss had been everything and more.

It was amazing.

She was amazing.

I was glad to see that she didn't mind the kiss…

And that she had responded…

And that she even let me deepen it.

I was originally going to wait until she was quite obviously ready but we were now on our fourth date…

Plus I was going to tell her about being a wolf so I might never get the chance again.

That thought sent a jolt of pain through me as we walked closer to the bonfire.

The horror of what I was going to have to do was getting to me. I might be crazy by the time they finish telling the legends. I may very well be rendered incapable of telling Jack the secret…

…

(Jack POV)

The kiss with Embry had me wondering about what Jayman had told me.

Was I really lusting after this guy like that?

I mean, I had never had these feelings towards anyone.

I was probably the least experienced out of all the girls in anything.

I know that Will still hadn't… y'know… but the other two had.

Dale was, "just short of being a whore." Jayman's words, not mine.

And Jayman wasn't the kind of girl to look for a serious relationship. As a matter of fact, she despised serious.

Will was just socially retarded. She doesn't realize what she has, therefore, doesn't have the chance for anything. Plus she thinks love and it's whole concept was stupid and not real…

Me, I want the seriousness. I want unconditional love. I want to find my soul mate. My other half, the person made for me. The gentleman who will pull out chairs when I sit down and open doors for me. I'm a romantic at heart.

With Embry, things seemed serious and they seemed like they could become a lot more serious.

I thought about the day on the beach and how Embry's shirtless body looked glistening with water.

We arrived at the bonfire and said our hellos then went and sat on a log by ourselves.

I remembered the kiss and imagined that he had looked like he had that day at the beach…

There was an uncomfortably wet feeling spreading through my lower area.

Well damn, if this awkward.

I crossed my legs as a blush graced my face.

I felt Embry stiffen beside me **(A/N Not like that you pervs! She doesn't notice THAT particular stiffening…)**

He cleared his throat, "So, you've been awfully quiet this evening…"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking… lots of thinking. You haven't exactly been all that talkative yourself…" I responded.

"Yeah, I've been doing some thinking of my own."

We lapsed back into comfortable silence.

…

(Embry POV)

She said she had been thinking…

What exactly had she been thinking about?

I smelt her arousal…

To say that shocked me would be an understatement.

She had never shown interest in kissing me before today, let alone anything else.

The smell was torture to my body. It made my head spin, my breathing deepen, and my pantstighten. **(BN: What was that you A/N'd earlier? hehe _)**

I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to take when suddenly Billy spoke up.

The legends were something I had heard many times, as I was growing up and after I had phased. I could probably recite the backwards in my sleep, so I was free to let my mind wander.

First order of business: Get rid of uncomfortable tightness.

Recite baseball statistics?

No… that won't work, I don't know any.

What was Quil saying that one day?

Oh!

Seth Rogen in tidy whities. **(BN: Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day.)**

Seth Rogen in tidy whities.** (BN: Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day.)**

Seth Rogen in tidy whities. **(BN: Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day.)**

Shit… disturbingly enough, that isn't helping. Great… I'll just have to suffer.

… **(BN: If you didn't get the Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day bit, watch the first Austin Powers movie)**

(Jack POV)

The way Billy Black told the legends was mystical in a way. Even enchanting, some might say. Just the way he told them made them almost come to life. His voice made me want to believe that there was truth to the legends.

Of course, that's crazy.

Science.

That's my belief; science. And there in no scientific way that they could be true, I mean… men that turn into wolves… yeah right.

As the stories were finished, talking broke out around the bonfire.

I felt Embry stir beside me and I glance over at him. He was looking at me nervously.

"Can we take a walk?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said; standing up.

He stood up, grabbed my hand, and led me to the forest.

We walked a ways into the forest when he suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"How did you like the legends?"

He brought me into the forest to ask my opinion of the legends?

"They were cool. A little far-fetched, but cool.

He inhaled sharply.

"What would you do if I told you the legends were real? That the wolf gene really exists and a new generation of Spirit Warriors is here to protect the tribe?" He rushed out.

"I would say that you're crazy. There is no way in hell that could possibly be true!"

"But it is!"

"What do you take me for? A fool? I thought you were a decent guy! Obviously I was wrong."

I think I find a good guy, I have really intense feelings for him and he turns around a proves he's insane. Just great!

"Stay right here and I'll prove it!" He said quickly.

I exhaled exasperatedly, "fine."

He turned around and quickly stalked out of my vision.

Seconds later a skinny, grey and black spotted, horse sized wolf walked out.

The wolf edged forward.

"Embry?" I asked in a shaky voice.

The wolf nodded it's head.

Oh God.

Wait, no! For all I know, this is a trained wolf or something. I didn't actually watch him change forms.

"I can't… I don't… I… but…" I stuttered out. I took a deep breath, "I won't believe you until I see you change forms. I _can't_ believe you until I do."

The wolf tilted it's head and gave me a look I didn't understand.

A look from scarily human eyes.

Embry's eyes.

Oh God.

And then I watched as the wolf morphed into the boy I had come to care for… maybe even love.

I looked at him standing there naked.

And then black.

…

(A/N I know… You hate me for the cliff hanger… But it was necessary…

As I stated earlier, I already have the next chapter written… so be happy!

Thanks to those who reviewed; **Korlee, lottiecoco, vaaalentizzle (Yeah… we're a couple too many states apart…), Annabelles-Snowbelle, armywife4life, and Michelle7**

I don't know when I'll actually put the next chapter up…because I'm a lazy bastard… :D But it shouldn't be too long…

However… as for the chapter after that… there's no telling…Unless Maysie comes over and makes me get off my lazy ass and write it may take quite a while!

Thanks for reading… and… maybe you could… oh… I don't know…REVIEW?)


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth

(A/N Hey… how's it going? I've been bored… Summer is a boring time for me…

I'm typing this as fast as I can because my beta wants it! So… I will type it! Especially since it was all her birthday and what not… yeah…

****Next chapter won't be a REAL chapter- It'll be an author's note… PLEASEPLEASE read it. It should answer any questions that might be plaguing your mind about this story!****

****The chapter contains a lemon… So if for some reason you don't want to read it, the lemon itself will be marked it'll say "**Lemon begins**" and when the lemon ends it'll say "**Lemon ends**" and anything outside of these two points should be safe to read.**** )

Disclaimer: I'm going to take a leaf from my Cousin Jason's book… IT'S NOT MINE! (Lord knows his girlfriend wasn't happy with him after he yelled that! ;D)

**Chapter 10: The Truth**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar room.

I seemed to be laying on a couch in someone's living room.

My head was throbbing and I had no idea what was going on.

I heard a sound behind me and spun around.

Embry was standing there.

And then the events of the previous night came to me.

Oh. Holy. Shit!

Embry turns into a WOLF!

Oh. Holy. Shit!

This is crazy.

I'm crazy!

I need help, I'm losing my mind.

Embry smiled hesitantly at me "Hey… you okay?" He asked.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I have a little bit of a headache but that's about it. Was I out all night?" I answered.

He nodded his head and then slowly walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch.

"Do you… ummm…" He clears his throat, "Do you remember last night?"

"Yeah… Embry, this is… insane… why did you even tell me? It had to be a secret, an important one at that." I questioned.

"There are exceptions to everything. The reason I told you is because of some things that happen to wolves. First I should say that Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin are all wolves too."

I inhaled sharply at learning that my brother turned into a freaking wolf.

"There's something else we wolves do," He continued, "it's called imprinting and it would be best identified with soulmates. Jack, I was allowed to tell you because I imprinted on you."

Soulmates? Me? Embry and me? Imprints? So… Embry and me were made for each other?

We're perfect for each other?

We're each-others "other half"?

Suddenly Jayman's words came back to me once more and I looked at Embry.

I grabbed his neck and brought our mouths down to meet in a passionate kiss.

****Lemon begins****

I suddenly found myself on Embry's lap, straddling him.

His hands were all over me as our tongues battled it out for dominance.

I was aroused.

More so than ever before.

I moaned into his mouth and started to grind my core into his growing erection.

He growled, making me moan once again.

…

(Embry POV)

I don't know what happened, one second I was explaining the imprint and the next Jack was on me, grinding into my throbbing erection. I was tenting in my jeans already and her grinding wasn't helping my situation any.

I pulled away, breathing heavily, "Jack, baby, we have to stop. If we don't stop now I'm not sure I'll be able to later."

She gazed into my eyes, "I don't want to stop Embry. I know what I want. I want you."

He words made me groan and harden even further. I brought my mouth to her neck and kissed, nipped, and sucked at it.

Her moans were driving me crazy.

I reached the collar of her shirt and looked up at her. She nodded her head in affirmation.

I pulled the shirt over her head and threw it down next to us, my shirt quickly following.

I pulled her lips back to mine as I trailed my hands across her torso, down to her hips, and back up.

When I reached her bra, I reached back and unclipped it.

And then I realized where we were. We were in my living room where my mom could walk in at any minute.

Not stopping the kiss, I felt around and found our shirts, grabbing them. Then I grabbed Jack by her thighs and stood up.

She wrapped her legs around me as I walked us to my room and slammed the door, locking it.

I threw her down on the bed and she looked up at me with lust-filled eyes.

She still had her unclasped bra on, covering her breasts.

I slowly climbed on her and pulled her bra off, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

I cupped her breasts with my hands and leaned in for another kiss.

…

(Jack POV)

His large, warm hands cupped my breasts as he kissed me once more.

He began massaging the skin and tweaking my nipples, leaving me in a gasping, writhing, mess beneath him.

He trailed his lips down my throat, to my chest, nipping my skin.

He reached my left breast and began sucking at the nipple, while his hand massaged my right breast.

I was helplessly moaning beneath his ministrations.

I had never felt so good.

After a while he switched breasts.

The pleasure was nearly overwhelming me by this point.

He began trailing kisses down my stomach.

When he reached the waistband of my jeans he glanced up at me again.

I bucked my hips, unable to talk.

He took the hint and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, sliding them down my legs.

He kissed his way back up my thighs, and up to the waistband of my white-cotton panties.

He quickly pulled them off of me and slid back up my body, meeting my mouth with his once again.

…

(Embry POV)

After I had her naked and writhing beneath me, I could hardly think.

I quickly slid my cutoffs off of me and positioned myself at her entrance. I looked into her eyes as I eased my way inside of her.

When I reached her barrier, I leaned forward and captured my lips with hers as I thrust forward. She let out a squeal of pain and a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

I waited for her to become accustomed to my size.

When she bucked her hips, I began to slowly thrust in and out. After keeping a slow, steady pace for a while, I began to speed up and rub her clit.

She was loudly moaning and nearly trembling beneath me.

I felt my orgasm nearing slowly.

Suddenly I felt her already tight walls clench around me even tighter as she came.

Her orgasm was all it took to send me to the breaking point as I spilled myself into her.

I pulled myself out of her and rolled off of her.

I pulled her closer to me and buried my face in her hair.

****Lemon ends****

"Embry?" She muttered sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said right before her breathing evened out.

She fell asleep.

I was over the moon with joy. My imprint loved me! The love of my life LOVED me! How could things possibly get better than this?

I kissed her forehead, "I love you too, baby." I muttered before falling asleep.

(A/N Well… what a perfect "gag-me" moment there at the end. Most people would probably call it sweet or romantic… I'm gonna stick with gag-me though.

So… does anyone else think that she should've thought things out a bit more before jumping the boy's bones? I do… but I have NO control over what she does so don't go yelling at me… I just write it out…

So what did you guys think? :D

Thanks to: **Michelle7, Korlee, **for reviewing last chapter! )


	12. Author's Note: SORRY!

**I HAD TO TEMPORARILY DELETE CHAPTER 10, IT'LL BE BACK UP SOON... SORRY GUYS... :D**

(A/N So guys this is just going to be one huge authors note… yeah, yeah, I know… But I want everything to be 100% clear and I'm not sure that my writing is getting it all across.

****Pictures of the girls and of Jack's outfit on ther date, as well as her bikini from chapter 7, are on my website. You can find a direct link on my profile or go to nevermindlosers . weebly . com (no spaces) and then go to the "fanfiction" tab.****

I'm just gonna go with blah information that could prove to be important.

...

**Earlier in the story I mentioned that Jack was SEVENTEEN…**

**MY BAD!**

**She's SIXTEEN and she'll be seventeen later in the year (September 2nd)… whoops :D**

...

Okay so if anyone was wondering, this is taking place in August.

She moved down there on August 2nd. Last chapter (chapter 10) took place on August 9th.

The next chapter will also take place on August 9th.

...

There were three of the pack that Jack wasn't introduced to… Quil was on patrol, but let's assume she was finally introduced to him sometime. Paul was, and is, out of town… and you'll find out why in later stories. Leah wasn't there because… let's be honest, do you really think that she would be there if it wasn't necessary? Yeah… didn't think so… So let's assume that Jack has "met" her, or at least been told who she is.

...

Ages/birthdays: (As far as I know, SM {Which also happen to be MY initials!} never set birthdays… so I took it upon myself. They are by no way true… just some random date. I literally had my mom give me random dates. She had/has no idea why… and I'm not planning on telling her… :D)

I'm going to put what age they'll be AFTER their birthday. I'm also going to add what year of school they'll be going into, if they're still in school.

Keep in mind that I changed ages so they would better fit with my story… :D

Jack; September 2, 17 (Junior)

Jayman; November 15, 17 (Junior)

Will; April 20, 16 (Junior)

Dale; July 7, 16 (Junior)

Sam; January 31, 21

Emily; December 15, 21

Jared; June 23, 18

Kim; February 28, 17 (Senior)

Paul; September 12, 18

Embry; October 1, 17 (Senior)

Jake; March 5, 17 (Senior)

Quil; April 10, 17 (Senior)

Seth; July 17, 16 (Junior)

Leah; November 30, 21

Brady; May 2, 16 (Junior)

Collin; August 21, 16 (Junior)

...

My characters:

All four girls met in Ft. Worth, Tx. They bonded over their strange names.

By the time of their 8th grade year, the girls moved from Ft. Worth.

Will's parents both died and Jayman's dad, being the kind of man he was, took her in. When Jayman turned 13, her dad died in a car accident. Jayman's mom decided to give up on life and spent most of her time at casino's in Oklahoma. Jayman and Will stayed at the house in Rio Vista, Tx. Jayman is the simple one and tom-boy of the group. Will is the most mature, no-nonsense one of the group.

Jack moved to Blum, Tx. With her mom. No major story behind that until her mom sends her to Washington. Jack is the organized and innocent one of the group.

Dale moved with her family to Glen Rose, Tx. They moved because of her family's business. Her parents always seem to put business before her and she has become a very independent child. She comes from a very well-off family and sometimes seems to have endless amounts of money. She is the ditz of the group.

.

Mark, Zinerva, and Bailen, were the only of their people that still withheld the ability to phase.

None of them wanted the life and none of them could figure out why they were put in the life. Over the course of 3 years, they hadn't come across one vampire.

Mark had finally had enough and decided to run away. What happens to them is still to come.

...

Books:

A Series of Unfortunate Imprints: Book 1 (Jack)

A Series of Unfortunate Imprints: Book 2 (Dale)

A Series of Unfortunate Imprints: Book 3 (Jayman)

A Series of Unfortunate Imprints: Book 4 (Will)

A Series of Unfortunate Imprints: Book 5 (Zinerva)

A Series of Unfortunate Imprints: Book 6 (TBD)

**Stories subject to change as I deem necessary**

...

That's all I can think of to cover at the moment… You never know… There is probably multiple things that I missed…

...

OH! The Cullens are GONE! They left forever and they took Isa-dumbass with them! Originally I was going to make it where they somehow violated the treaty and the pack took them down but that just involves too much thinking and I'm lazy! :D

...

So that's all for now… if you have any questions, just PM me or leave it in a review and I will do my best to answer your questions :D

-Jayman)


	13. Chapter 11: The Other Shoe Drops

(A/N So… it seems I have the writing bug… or maybe it's because we're nearing the end… maybe… I don't know… but I'm writing this stuff a lot faster! Yay!

I guess I don't have any smart-ass comments or anything… weird…

So I'm going to stop wasting your time! :D Enjoy!)

…

Disclaimer: Just like my cousin when my aunt found a bottle of vodka under her bed; IT'S NOT MINE!

…

**Chapter 11: The Other Shoe Drops**

(Sam POV)

It had been a day.

A day since my little sister was clued in on our world.

A day since my little sister was officially labeled "Embry's imprint".

A day since I let aforementioned Embry take my little sister, who was in an unconscious state, home with him so when she woke up he could explain everything to her.

I sigh and start to watch my own beautiful imprint flit around the kitchen.

My thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang.

"Baby can you get that?" I heard my beautiful Emily ask.

I stood up and answered the phone, "Uley's"

"Hey is… umm… Jinx there? I've been trying her cell but there's no answer." I heard a female voice say, with a hint of a southern drawl.

"No, she's out, can I take a message?" I ask.

"Is this Sam?"

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Jeeves, Jack's friend from Texas. Umm… If I told you this could I trust you to relay it to Jack as soon as you saw her?" Jeeves asked frantically.

"Of course. You have my word." I stated.

"There was an accident…"

I listened as Jeeves told me what happened, my heart breaking for Jack.

"… And she didn't make it." Jeeves finished in a hushed tone.

"Thank you for calling. I'll tell her as soon as I see her."

"Thank you." She responded before hanging up.

I sat the phone down and looked up at Emily, who was looking at me curiously.

…

(Jack POV)

I woke up groggy, like any other day.

However, on this day, I noticed I was rather sore. Particularly in my nether regions. I opened my eyes and saw an alarm clock.

It said 2:45

Why was I still in bed?

Whose bed was I in?

And why was I so sore?

I rolled over and nearly jolted out of the bed.

Lying next to me was Embry.

And then earlier in the day came back to me.

OH! _That's_ why I'm so sore.

I groan and rolled on my back.

I feel Embry shift beside me and his arm came to lie across my stomach.

I turn my head and look at his sleeping face. He seemed so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep.

I watched as he started to stir and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, you." He said, his voice slightly slurred.

"Hey," I mumbled back.

He rolled out of bed and walked around to the side I was on.

He looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you going to get up?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"And why not?"

"Three reasons," I started, "one would be that… well… you know what I'm like when I've just woken up. The second reason is that, even if I wanted to get up, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to because I'm so sore. And the third reason is that I am not wearing any clothes at all. And neither are you for that matter." I finished, finally taking in his appearance.

He smirked at me, "After what we did, you being shy is kind of redundant, don't you think?"

"You know what redundant means?" I retorted.

"Haha… funny… How about I run you a bath and then I can carry you in there and you can soak?" He asked.

"Hmmm… Okay."

He grabbed some boxers out of a drawer and walked out of his room.

I took the chance to look around his Embry's room.

It was cleaner than what one would typically identify with a teenage boy. It was semi-neat with a few random things scattered about.

There was a small book shelf half-filled with books and half-filled with CDs.

On the nightstand beside the bed there was random junk strewn across it, along with a photo of three little boys.

They were standing on the beach by a small sandcastle and they couldn't have been older than 6.

I recognized Embry, Quil, and Jake.

They were so young. There was no doubt that they were absolutely adorable back then.

"We were five." I heard Embry say.

I threw him a confused glance as he walked closer and sat on the bed next to me.

"We were five in that picture."

I smiled, "You guys were so cute back then… what happened?"

Embry pouted, "You don't think I'm cute?"

"No… neither are the guys."

"So what are we?"

"Well," I started, "Quil's alright… and Jake's pretty hot…"

He looked at me incredulously before standing up, pulling the sheets off of my body, and picking me up bridal style.

"So what am I?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom and sat me down in the tub.

I looked him up and down slowly.

Definitely not _cute_.

"I'd say… sexy."

He quirked an eyebrow at me and leaned down for a kiss.

**Two hours later**

We went walking in my house, a smile on both our faces.

We sat at the kitchen table as Emily hustled around us. She turned around and gave me a hesitant smile before rushing out of the room.

I looked at Embry, "Any idea what that was about?"

He threw a puzzled look at me and shrugged.

Seconds later Sam came in the room, followed by Emily.

Emily busied herself with baking while Sam sat across from us, a grave expression on his face.

He met my eyes and visibly swallowed.

"Jack," He began, "earlier Jeeves called."

"And what did she say?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Jack there was an accident. Your mom was walking to work and a driver lost control of the car, the breaks went out. She was hit, and rushed to the ICU immediately. She went into surgery but she didn't… she didn't make it."

I felt… I don't know what I felt.

Numb, maybe…

Hollow…

Lost…

I felt Embry's comforting embrace.

I heard talking. I don't know who it was or what they were saying.

The day had begun amazingly.

It was definitely one of the best days of my life.

But… I couldn't have that.

I couldn't be happy.

The other shoe always drops.

(A/N Okay… I know… OMG HOW COULD I? I'm a horrible person… blah, blah, blah…

This was planned from the beginning… I knew there would be a tragedy and I knew this would be it… (Remember… the summary? Tragedy Strikes!)

Umm….

Okay…

ICU is the Intensive Care Unit… in case you didn't know and were wondering.

I'm tired so I'm going to email this to my beta and then I'll probably hit the sack… :D

Thanks to my reviewers, **michelle7 **(IKR! *I* didn't even see it coming!),** korlee **(I do need someone to base it off of! I'll keep your offer in mind. And… I was totally stalking your profile {lmao} and I read you're from Texas… ME TOO! Okay, that's enough weirdness from me :D)

So please review… feel free to chew me out… :D)


	14. Chapter 12: Running

(A/N So… what's up? Oh… yeah… nothing much for me either… … … … … that was so stupid. LMAO… Okay so here is chapter 12! YAAAY!

…

Disclaimer: The Twilight world was created by Stephanie Meyer. This is a work of fanfiction and is in no way indorsed or affiliated by her. A-DUH! :D

…

**Chapter 12: Running**

(Mark POV)

I was in South Dakota, USA.

I was still running. I had no destination in mind. I may end up as far south as Mexico or I may stay in the north of the US.

There's no telling at this point.

Zinerva and Bailen still didn't know where I was.

I'm good at shielding my thoughts when I'm phased.

They miss me.

They want me to come back but they understand. There hasn't been one instance of vampires since we phased three years ago. So why did we even phase?

A question not one of us could answer.

I finally had enough and took off.

They feel the same way, I know they do. They just don't have the guts to run.

I think that if they found out where I was they would run out here, not to bring me home, but to join me.

It wasn't that big a deal for me to take off. Not many people liked me and the only people who would miss me were my sister and brother.

Zinerva and Bailen were liked by most and they would be missed by many. They couldn't really take off.

No one knew what we were so we don't really have a good reason to take off to them. We're still school age.

But why would school be important to three people who phase into giant coyotes to protect people from blood-thirsty vampires?

I can't think of any reason but, again, they don't know.

They would look for Zinerva and Bailen; they would report us all as runaways.

We wouldn't get away with it.

That's why I wouldn't tell them where I was.

They would take off without a second thought about it. They wouldn't look at the bigger picture. They wouldn't think of the consequences.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe we would get away with it. Maybe no one would bat an eyelash.

But even if that were the case I couldn't let them.

If they stay there, then they have a home, they have food, they have all the necessities. Out here there's no guarantee.

I don't always have food. I don't always have a bed to sleep in. I don't always have a roof over my head.

Sometimes I have to rough it out and stay phased to sleep. Sometimes I have to hunt in order to have food.

I'm not going to put them through that.

…

I know that they want to come with me. I know they want out of that town.

But they will not go through this!

But as soon as I find somewhere, somewhere that feels right. Somewhere I have a house of my own, or am at least renting, then I'll tell them where I'm at. Then I'll have my family back.

Maybe we could even go back to school…

(A/N I don't like this chapter at all. It sounded very blah to me and I had trouble writing it but whatever.

So… if I am right (which I am not always) then this should be the last time we here from Mark until the next story.

And yes this story is close to being over… maybe three more chapters. Then the next story will start. Jinx and Embry won't be the main focus of it but they'll be in it. And it'll undoubtedly be longer than this one because it'll have more to it. :D

Thanks to my reviewers: Korlee, Lupin de Sadigo Uno, Michelle7, and Annabelles-Snowbell.

Note: I Should be uploading the next chapter in one or two days… )


	15. Chapter 13: Relax

(A/N Okay so… school's almost here and I've been spending all my time doing absolutely NOTHING! So sorry about updates… but keep in mind that there are two more chapters after this so I will have 15 chapters in total.

****This chapter contains a partial lemon. It'll be safe to read some parts… you'll be warned when the lemon begins and ends, just as in chapter 10.**** )

…

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize isn't mine… Unless you recognize it because it is mine… cuz that means it's mine. But if you recognize it cuz of Stephanie Meyer or Twilight… then it isn't mine… kapeesh?

…

**Chapter 13: Relax**

(Embry POV)

To say I was shocked when Sam told us about Jack's mom would be an understatement.

I had never expected that.

The day had been so good.

I was currently sitting in Sam's kitchen with him and Emily.

Jack had been crying so hard that she finally passed out.

"She's gonna have to fly down for the funeral. I expect you'll be going with her?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

"Being Alpha, I can't go, no matter how much I would like to, so I'm going to have to ask you to pick either Collin or Brady to go with you. I can't have you going down there alone."

I nodded again.

It wasn't really that hard of a decision.

Brady and I had hung out some before and he was an alright guy.

"Brady." I answered.

Sam nodded, "I'll get everything sorted out. I'll call Jayman and find out about the funeral and everything."

Emily walked around to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Embry, you should get some rest. You can stay in the spare room."

I stood up, "Thanks." I mumbled before heading to the spare bedroom.

(Jack POV)

I woke up in my bed, the weight of information I had been told laying heavily on me.

First I find out my boyfriend turns into a wolf, and not only that but also some greater being declared him my soulmate. Then I come home from an intense time with him that I don't… regret… but I do wish that I had waited a bit longer, only to find out that my _mother_ was… dead.

I hear a knock and roll over to see my brother standing at the door.

I smiled at him the best I could.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

"I called Jayman," He started. "The funeral will be in two days. We have tickets for you, Embry, and Brady to head won there tomorrow. I want to go but I have too many responsibilities here."

"It's fine Sam." I responded shortly.

I should probably question why Brady is coming but I just don't really feel like it.

"Jack I want you to know that I'm here for you." Sam said meaningfully.

"I know Sam, and for that, I thank you." I responded, hugging him.

He hugged me back and we just sat there like that for a few minutes. It felt nice… hugging my brother… he was the only blood family I had left, other than my sorry excuse for a father.

Sam pulled away, "I have to patrol, Emily's in the kitchen, and Embry should be in here in a few minutes."

"Okay." I replied sullenly.

He smiled a small smile, got up, and walked out of my room.

Minutes later Embry walked in, closing the door behind him.

He walked over and sat on my bed. I quickly moved to sit in his lap as he sat farther back on the bed, allowing him to lean up against the wall.

I sat with my back to his chest and he circled his arms around me.

"Did Sam tell you about flying down to Texas?"

"Yeah, he said you and Brady would be coming."

"Yeah… we have to leave tomorrow so you might want to get packed." He said.

And of course he was right; I hadn't even thought of packing.

(3rd Person)

Jack stood up and began rushing around the room, throwing items and clothing into a duffle bag in no particular order.

Embry sat on the bed and watched his imprint rush around him. She really needed a way to relax and just forget for a little while.

And then it came to him.

"Come here." He said, moving to the edge of the bed.

Jack walked over to the bed and Embry pulled her in between his legs.

Embry placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down on him as he laid back.

They started kissing slowly as Embry rolled them over, allowing him to be on top.

He started trailing a hand up and down her side, balancing all his weight on his other arm.

***Lemon begins***

The kiss slowly started heating up and before she knew it he had managed to get all her clothes off.

Much to her displeasure, he was still fully clothed.

She went to take off his shirt when his hands stopped her.

"No. This is about you and only you." He said, trailing kisses down her neck.

He nipped and sucked at her skin as he trailed down her body, headed straight for the ache in between her legs.

He looked up at her through heavy lidded eyes, "Jack, I want to taste you. I want to give you this." He said in a lust-filled tone.

She weakly nodded her head.

He moved her thighs do they went over his shoulders, allowing him better access to her throbbing heat.

He leaned down and gave her a flat-tongue lick, ass to clit.

He began thrusting in and out of her with his tongue.

She was moaning loudly as he began to work at her clit.

"Em… I'm… ahh…" She squealed out just as he bit down on her clit. She came hard and he lapped up her juices as she came down from her high.

He crawled back up her body and lay beside her.

***Lemon ends***

"Embry," She started.

"No, Jack. Don't think, just relax and live in the moment. Forget everything else."

She just nodded and cuddled closer to him.

…

(Emily POV)

I had sent Embry up to Jack's room when he got back from patrol and soon after Sam headed out for patrol.

Not too long after that I could faintly hear moaning.

Jack's moaning.

It didn't take a lot of imagination to figure out what they were doing.

They better be thankful I'm the only one here right now.

Well… I guess I'll wait to tell Sam.

There's no sense in telling him now when they're about to leave. And they're about to leave together no less.

No… Sam doesn't need to know right now.

I'll wait until after they leave; give him a little time to cool off before he faces them…

(A/N And… That's all folks!

Well… of this chapter… :D

Two chapters left now…

I hope y'all liked it, review please! :D)


	16. Chapter 14: Dale

***Okay so I understand that I'm a horrible person who deserves to die, but of course, you won't kill me because you want to know how everything ends. I've been meaning to put this up for WEEKS! But I'm the world's best (or worst, depending on your view) procrastinator and then with highschool starting up again, there's loads of homework... So yeah... One more chapter after this one and don't worry, I won't be making you wait for it. I'll add it right after this one!***

(A/N So this is the next to last chapter… I know…

And this one is short…

But you'll get over it.)

…

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

…

**Chapter 14: Dale**

(Dale POV)

I was in my car on the way to the airport; I was going to pick up Jack, her boyfriend, and someone else.

Jayman and Will were working on last minute details for the funeral, making sure that everything would go smoothly.

I was happy I got my girl back but I wish it were under different circumstances.

The death of Jack's mom, Dawn, hit us all pretty hard.

Jayman and Will immediately took charge of the funeral arrangements since Dawn's only living relative is Jack and on top of being out of state, we figured that she wouldn't be in any state to plan her mom's funeral.

I looked at the time. I knew I would be early but really, this is ridiculous.

I parked my car and headed towards the point I would meet them at.

Now I have an hour to kill.

What to do, what to do.

Flirting with hot guys it is.

Forty minutes and six phone numbers later I heard my name.

"DALE!" I turned around to see Jack, flanked by two huge, hot guys.

Then we had that totally cliché moment where we run at each other and leap into each other's arms.

I would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that my best friend was close to tears.

I hugged her, putting all my love into the hug, silently telling her that I was here and there was no way in hell that I would leave her.

(A/N I know… kinda sad? Maybe… a bittersweet moment…

The next chapter will be longer {not by much, but longer.

Review please! :D)


	17. Chapter 15: Oh Wow

(A/N The last chapter is here… sad I know… now on to the story!)

…

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Not that I really want to… now I would be fine with owning Paul… if he were real that is…

…

**Chapter 15: Oh Wow**

(Brady POV)

The plane ride wasn't nearly bad as I expected.

Apparently Jack's friend Jayman was like rich and she got us first class tickets. Which really helped with the leg-room issue that Embry and me would have to deal with otherwise.

It was actually It was pretty cool to be up in the clouds and to look down and everything, but all in all, it wasn't my preferred method of travel.

We made it to the airport a little early for some reason or another. I wasn't really paying attention.

When we were leaving, Embry and myself loaded down with baggage, Jack spotted the friend who would be picking us up.

Delanee Sage; or Dale.

…

(Embry POV)

This whole situation sucked but things were still pretty cool.

I had never left Washington before and now I was all the way in freaking Texas.

It was the first time I had ever been in a plane and yeah, the circumstances sucked but everything else was pretty cool.

I watched as my imprint spotted her friend Dale and called for her.

I watched as they did the whole run and leap at each other thing you see in all those cheesy movies. It would have been funny had I not been able to feel what Jack was feeling.

…

(Jack POV)

I was so happy to be back. I had missed Texas and I had missed my girls.

I just wish my mom were here.

Dale and I were still hugging when I felt Embry and Brady come walking up.

I pulled back.

"Dale, this is my boyfriend Embry and this is our friend Brady." I said in a thick voice.

She flashed a quick smile at Embry before turning her gaze to Brady, slowly looking him up and down before finally meeting his eyes.

Some things never change.

…

(Brady POV)

I couldn't believe it.

At first, Dale just quite obviously checked me out and then she looked up and, BAM! I imprinted.

I imprinted.

Oh wow.

**The End.**

(I know… cliffhanger… I'm horrible.

I'm going to add an authors note next to let you know details on the second story)


	18. Hopefully the last authors note

Attention:

Lmao… I feel slow…

But umm… chapter one of ASUI2 should be up very, very soon…

The only problem is, I don't have my laptop… I'm on a friend's that they loaned me… and it doesn't have word or anything of the sort… I'm on Microsoft works and I'm not used to it… I also don't know what will happen with formatting… which is actually the whole point of this… but yeah… keep an eye out because the story should be posted within a day or so…

And a Merry freakin' Christmas

(I don't care whether or not you celebrate it. Be thankful I took the time to wish you anything! I would smile and say thank you if someone told me Happy Hanukah or whatever… mini rant over)

I will also officially be marking this story as complete! yay!

-Sarah :)


	19. Well Here's another author's note :D

Yes… I'm adding yet another update/ authors note to this.

You can find information and pictures for this story, ASUI2, and my HP fic Pressured and Trapped at my old website (nevermindlosers . weebly . com) or at my new website (donediedlastyear . weebly . com)

Thanks for reading, I hope everyone is enjoying ASUI2 and I wish everyone a Happy New Year :D


End file.
